Many types of containers are known having suitable lids. Such lids are removable and they are usually provided with an opening through which tap water can be poured into the container. The opening is often equipped with closure elements of various types, in particular the closure elements enable automatic closing of the opening when the water is not poured down on the lid and they are opened when a stream of water runs on them.
Such lids are described e.g. in the patent applications WO 00/55099 and WO 05/092155 and in the patent EP1727449. According to these solutions, the lid opening is equipped with a closure element mounted on the lid so as to be pivotable about an axis, the closure yielding to a running stream of liquid and opening the inlet, then retreating to its initial closing equilibrium position by means of various mechanisms when the stream stops running.
In the devices according to WO 05/092155 and EP1727449 e.g. a gravity counterweight is used, located on the opposite side of the axis in relation to the closure element. The suitable weight of the counterweight causes it to sink when the closure element, not loaded with the stream of the liquid, goes up. A disadvantage of these devices resides in the monolithic construction of the closure element and its counterweight, both elements constituting one piece. Consequently, use different counterweights, depending e.g. on the size of the opening and hence the type and weight of the closure element, is not possible.